


It's Not Seduction if You Ask

by useyourlove



Series: Dana's Tumblr Drabble Meme of June 12-13, 2014 [4]
Category: Firefly
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-04 11:03:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1776802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/useyourlove/pseuds/useyourlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of my Tumblr drabble meme: Inara/Kaylee for morgulblade</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Not Seduction if You Ask

Inara's fingers are deft. They caress with skill that seems otherworldly. Kaylee can see why people pay for this--she would gladly pay herself--but it's never mentioned. Inara lights her incense, drapes her finery, sets out her treasures--brushes, tea set, oils. She runs through the show as if it matters to her audience. Maybe it just matters to her. Foreplay, is it? Kaylee knows plenty about foreplay. All engine grease and slippery tools. Hard muscles and deep grunts. This is nothing like that. The light touches and silken sheets. Melting against the pillows, she sighs into Inara's kiss.


End file.
